Sleeping
by Nillen
Summary: AU. They said that when someone died, they would look like as if they were sleeping. KanaZero.


Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

This is one of my old stories being rewritten.

**English is my second language, sorry for any errors.**

* * *

><p>They said that when someone died, they would look like as if they were sleeping. Silver eyes stared at the emotionless corpse in front of his eyes. No, he didn't look like he was sleeping. Usually when he was sleeping, he would be sleeping with his stomach against the bed sheet, groaning in his sleep, murmured something intelligently stupid like 'I'm wondering why on Earth cats got 4 legs?', his legs would probably crossing on a pillow that he stuck between his legs.<p>

People always said he was a composed and collected person but they did not know, his sleeping style was not.

It was messy.

But now, he was sleeping on his back, facing the front with his eyes properly closed. No groans were heard and it was empty. He looked completely… different. They also said that dead people would not awake, then how he would look like he was sleeping because when he awake from his sleep, he would show his usual smile.

Those smiles that the young boy missed a lot.

And the _stupid_ smile would be replaced by a smirk when he found the lilac eyed teen was sleeping lazily beside him. He would hug him from behind, breathed in his scent with both his eyes closed. The younger one always knew what he did and what he did not, the sounds of the bed cracking helped a lot.

Warmth from his body could never be compared with anybody. Mischievously he would tackle the sleeping boy so that he would be totally sober. His soft laughter lingered around their shared bedroom and pillows fight would occur.

Morning had always been their favourite. First, the younger teen most probably did complained, struggling when he wrapped his arms around him, and trying to get the boy into awkward situations. Their lazy and sloppy kisses were known as their breakfasts in the morning. Typically, the sun would shine so bright until they could see each other's faces without any hitch. His brown eyes sometimes reflected the light so bright that the younger need to close his own. Their bed would totally be in mess. As he remembered, there was only one time the bed was properly made in the morning. It happened that a night before was their biggest fight that he did not sleep the night inside their room but on the couch instead.

Still, he slept with the same way on the couch.

The day was cruel. It was raining so heavily when they put the coffin inside the big hole they had made. It was in the morning, but why sun could not shined so bright like how it always did?

The silver haired teen was holding on an umbrella. The black one which was owned by him and it was his favourite as well. People were all behind him, all the people who loved him, whom he loved. They watched as the men started to do their works. The soil was put in back to close the only time left with him. His lilac eyes were only able to stare. A single tear never made their way down from his eyes ever since the night he was gone and never came back.

He heard noises of crying people; his mother, his father, his younger sister and his friends. But he could not cry. It gave him ache inside his heart. He needed to cry but he could not. The sky did not stop crying even after the ceremony was ended and he was home. He stepped inside the bedroom and looked at the bed.

It was still messy like how they had left it two days ago. Since he had spent his whole night at the hospital, he never thought the bed would be so comfortable if there were two instead of one. Silently he sat on the bed and the cracking sound was heard again. The brunette must be so heavy that even their king sized bed was now like this. He rested his head against the pillow and stared at the empty side of the bed.

The soft scent of his body was still there. Hiding invisible but it was still there. The crinkles he left when he got up for work that day were still there. The younger teen would never want to put his hand on the sheet to smoothen those ugly crinkles that he had left. And his presence was still there. As if he was awake and his eyes watched over his own, staring with love and adoration inside of them. His smile on his face did not cease and the light reflecting his brown eyes that usually were dark. But when the lilac eyed teen blinked just to make sure it was real, the side of the bed was empty again.

He continued to still for another moment, eyes never left the spot. Then unconsciously, his body curled like a ball. His arms wrapped around his knees and he closed his eyes. He had enough of staring and realization had hit him hard, screaming at him to stop waiting for any miracle to happen.

Sobs lingered in the room when finally he had the ability to cry. He did not saw any brunette sleeping in disorganized style beside him and attacked him roughly with his legs or arms while sleeping. He could only saw that the other side was empty.

Zero cried as he let all the emotions out because he knew, it was empty and it would be empty forever.

END.

* * *

><p>AN : I was depressed. (sigh)

Review please.


End file.
